Count Veger
- Minion= }} |voice = N/A |franchise = Jak and Daxter |caption = |games = ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale |firstgame = Jak 3}} Count Veger is a character from the Jak and Daxter series and appears as a DLC Minion in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Biography Count Veger is one of the antagonists in Jak 3. He has a past history with Jak, and as such is considered one of the major villains in the franchise, although he has only appeared to date in Jak 3 and the PSP prequel game, Daxter. Pre-''Jak 3'' Veger's early life is not documented, other than that he came to be Chairman of the Grand Council of Haven City. He had a fascination with the Precursors, their use of Light Eco, and the remnants of their civilization. He may have travelled to Spargus City at one point as he is connected to the Golden Order of Precursor Monks, who are only ever found in Spargus. During the Metal Head/Haven City conflict, Veger came to know that the young Jak showed signs of being able to manipulate Eco in special ways. Veger had young Jak kidnapped from his father, who was then banished to the Wasteland by Baron Praxis. However, Veger's plans for Jak were stopped when the Underground recognized young Jak as the heir to Haven's throne and kidnapped him back, placing him (unwittingly) in the care of Kor. ''Jak 3'' During the Metal Head/Krimzon Guard/Freedom League conflict, Veger learned of the Precursor sub-rail network and the planetary defense centre at the core of the planet. Aware that the Haven entrances were in an old Eco Mine to the north of the city and under the palace, he attacked and destroyed the palace during one battle. Blaming Jak, Veger had him banished to the Wasteland. Jak later attempted to return to Haven, but was delayed briefly when confronted by Veger in the old Eco Mine. Using his Precursor staff, Veger reactivated a Precursor Robot which then attempted to kill the pair. Jak defeated the Robot, and in the process gained the Arc Wielder attachment for the Morph-Gun, before returning to Haven City and joining up with Torn at the Naughty Ottsel. Veger was later stripped of his powers and the Council dissolved after he attempted to lead the expedition to the planet's core. He then made his way through the ruined Stadium to the centre of the city, where he observed Jak and Damas arrive in the Ram Rod. After Damas died, he revealed to Jak that Damas was Jak's father, and that he had been kidnapped by Veger to conduct experiments on. Jak pursued Veger to the planet's core, and activated the defense system. Veger then arrived, and took his chance to become a Precursor. It was later revealed that the Precursors were, in fact, Ottsels, causing Veger to transform into one of them. He was last seen during the final cutscene in Spargus City when Kleiver 'adopted' him as a sidekick. Connection to Playstation All-Stars Count Veger appears as a DLC Minion that can be purchased for $0.49. However you can also buy him in a small pack of $1.99 or along with all the other minions for the price of $4.99. Category:PSASBR Category:Jak and Daxter Category:Minions Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:DLC Category:Playstation 2 Characters